talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Maia
The young one of Twin Sisters. They are an ancient maneater species called Demon. Unlike her big sis, she always act at her own instinct and will eat if she wants to. Even though she'll not eat them to death, it still causes enough damage, which is why she's chased by arch enemies Demon Hunters. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Branch Point of Dreamland * Title Attribute: Increase Restoration of the party by 20. Story of Resonance Demon Sisters Maia grew up with her elder sister, often hiding from the clutches of demon hunters. Although she was often hungry and without food, Maia gradually became used to this life. Until that group of demons appeared, completely changing the two sister’s fate. A little bit of hard work The demons locked Maia and her sister in a secret base, and forced them to learn human-controlling abilities. After losting the protection of her sister, the young Maia had to accept the demon’s training. But the kind-hearted Maia wasn’t willing to harm humans, so these demons formed an evil plot. The demons trained her in the most ruthless methods, the human-loving Maia was now forced to drain humans of their soul essence and then control them. At first, the young Maia tried to resist, but she was quickly severely punished. Being forced to do things that she didn’t want to do, Maia suffered torture both mentally and physically. But she still kept her love for humans, and always tried her hardest not to drain the humans of too much soul essence, she would even secretly bring food to these humans being used as "food storage". "Get outta here! We don’t need a demon’s pity! " Those humans shouted angrily at Maia and threw the food she worked hard to get for them onto the floor. Despite this, Maia would still give them food at every opportunity she had. Gradually, these humans began to accept Maia. They weren’t bothered any more about the fact that Maia was a demon, as she seemed to really care about them. They didn’t send her away anymore and even spoke to her a little at times. Just as these humans and Maia started to build a better relationship, Maia was suddenly locked in a small cell on her own. Inside were demons and a terrified human. The demons cold-heartedly gave Maia an order —— to kill this human. Maia was a bit scared, and didn’t know how to deal with this situation. The scarred-face man in front of her had chatted with Maia a few times, and it was thanks to him that Maia managed to build a good relationship with those humans. The demons took two knives and put them to the necks of Maia and the man, making Maia choose between their two lives. Even after having such an extreme method used against her, Maia still refused to hurt the human. She was thus suffered severe punishment. The demons were disappointed with Maia, torturing her until she was covered in wounds before throwing her into a prison. The light that went out The hopeless Maia sat in her cell waiting for her sentence when suddenly she heard commotion outside the cell. A large group of demons and demon hunters were fighting, the demons were too busy in the chaos of battle to care about their human and children captives. Maia escaped from the prison during the chaos, to avoid being killed by the demon hunters she wanted to find those humans and ask for their help. But she didn’t expect what happened next when she got there. The demon’s cries resounded throughout the base, the sound of weapons and spells could be heard everywhere. The jail guards had also been killed by the demon hunters. Maia used this opportunity to escape from her cell. Maia carefully ran to the place where the humans were imprisoned, but found out that they’d already been taken by the demon hunters. She was also attacked in an instant by a patrol of demon hunters. "Don’t kill me! I don’t have any ill intentions! " Half kneeling on the floor, Maia tried her hardest to explain, she prayed that those humans will help her out of this danger, but they instead refused to help her. "It was her! We trusted her so much, but she killed one of us! " Maia suddenly thought of that man with the scarred face, but he wasn’t in the group. "It wasn’t me! It was all those demons! " Maia did her best to explain, but no one listened. "All demons are like this! Demon hunter sir, don’t let her go! " No matter how Maia tried to argue, these humans kept crying that they wanted her die. Just as Maia had no hope left and prepared to die, a group of demons burst in from the roof of the building and attacked the demon hunters, leaving the demon hunters with no choice but to leave Maia and retreat. But these armed demons didn’t continue to attack the demon hunters, but instead took Maia to retreat from their current place. After coming back round, Maia saw that the children she was with had been saved, including her sister. They were rescued by the "Border of Eden", a group of demons that aims to live in harmony with humans. They came here to rescue these children who were locked up. When Maia heard that her sister wanted to join the group, Maia joined too. But unlike her sister who trusted humans, Maia’s personality had completely changed after her experience. "My sister will understand one day, humans and demons can’t understand one another. " After being betrayed by humans, she decided never to trust humans again. Without breaking the "Border of Eden" rules about not killing humans, Maia wantonly sucked soul essence from humans, causing severe injury to more than a few. She used her own demonic abilities to play tricks on humans for fun. Category:Characters